Resurrection
by Bastila481
Summary: Crossover. Casey stumbles upon a young woman, naked and beaten, in an alley and sets into motion a chain of events that will test the ADA's very soul.  CO and a surprise pairing....
1. Chapter 1

**Resurrection**

Disclaimer: Don't own the SVU crew...definitely don't own the Buffy crew. Own nothing, don't sue...it's pointless.

Pairing: C/O and eventually Willow/Tara

Warnings: Definitely an M story, as are most of mine. Be warned...

Notes: Ok, I love Buffy and I love SVU. With that fact established...I decided to merge the two. Don't know how it's gonna work, so that's why I need your feedback! Let me know how it's working so far! As for my extended hiatus, I just needed a break for a bit...school unfortunately trumped my writing. I've been thinking about this story for quite sometime though . . . I hope you like it.

**Chapter 1**

Casey Novak walked the darkened streets between the local market and her apartment, pepper spray firmly grasped in her hand. She knew it wasn't safe, hell, she'd seen more than one case of a woman being dragged into an alley and violated. But for some reason, it just didn't seem real to her. It didn't seem like something that would ever happen to her. Even the brutal attack in her office hadn't made it real. That, she had rationalized, was personal. It wasn't some random occurrence of fate. It wasn't as if she had been walking past the wrong alley at the wrong time. Of course, then again, she could just be trying to convince herself of her own safety.

Casey shivered against the cool night and readjusted her grocery bag, gripping it tightly to her side as she picked up her step a bit. Only three more blocks to go and she would be home. Then all these feelings of paranoia would float away within the warm safety of her own apartment.

The night was clear, the air crisp and cool. An impossibly large full moon hung lazily in the sky illuminating the streets in a ghostly glow that definitely didn't ease Casey's rapidly growing trepidations about her late night jaunt. The young attorney once again cursed the fact that she didn't own a car. In New York City, it was much more trouble than it was worth. Despite much speculation from the squad, she could drive, she just didn't like to. Elliot and Munch were convinced that she didn't have a license. Of course it didn't help her case any that she had lost her license six months ago and never bothered to get it replaced.

Walking past the last alley before setting foot on her own block, Casey could have sworn she heard a woman crying. She paused, listening closely, her mind insisting that she had imagined it. She started to walk away again, but something stopped her. There it was again, floating on the night breeze to the young red head's ears, barely audible . . . but there none-the-less. It almost sounded like a wounded animal keening pitifully, terrified and alone in the vast darkness of the alley.

Against her better judgement, Casey made her way slowly down the alley, wincing each time the sound of her boot striking the pavement echoed through the dim lights. The sound had stopped and she found her self wondering if she'd imagined it all. The night can play strange tricks on one's ears. Overriding her doubts, she pushed herself further into the alley, her desire to help stronger than her own feelings of self-preservation. Suddenly, a man's voice, angry and threatening, floated to her from deeper in the alley. A scuffle ensued and she heard the woman crying again. Casey dropped her bag and ran towards the cries, the woman's safety the only thing on her mind. Within seconds, she could make out the silhouette of a large man crouching menacingly in front of a cowering figure.

"Hey!" Casey's voice caused the man to pause and turn towards it's owner, the street light briefly illuminating his face. Even in the low light of the alley, his sneer was obvious.

"Come to play too, little lady?," he questioned, rising and making his way slowly towards the ADA.

"I've called the police," she lied.

"I don't believe you," he stated, grinning evilly.

Before Casey could react, the man was running toward her, covering the ground between them in mere seconds. She twisted away, attempting to run, but his hand tangled in the back of her coat, causing her to trip and fall to the hard pavement. Distantly Casey heard the women's whimpering start up again as the man threw himself on top of the struggling attorney. She searched the ground frantically for her pepper spray, having lost it when she fell. Spotting it laying a few feet away she tried to scramble to it. He noticed and dragged her back towards him and further away from her only weapon. The man attempted to turn her onto her back, but Casey fought him for all she was worth. A jarring backhand rained down from above her and she was momentarily stunned as something warm began to trickle from her now split lip. Her moment of confusion was just enough for him to get her firmly onto her back.

"I thought you wanted to play sweetheart," he teased, backing up and lifting some of his weight off of her.

Seeing her chance, she took it, driving her knee brutally into the man's crotch. Grunting in pain, he rolled to the side, clutching the injured area and cursing loudly. Casey scrambled across the wet pavement towards her pepper spray and retrieved the small canister of law enforcement strength liquid.

"God damn bitch, I'll fucking kill you for that," he moaned.

"Can't kill what you can't see asshole," Casey replied, unleashing a generous amount of pepper spray directly to the mans eyes.

He screamed and tried to escape the onslaught of spray. His eyes burned as if they were on fire and the only thing his mind could comprehend at this point was pain and escape. Stumbling to his feet, he ran down the alley, tripping and falling several times before disappearing around the corner into the night.

Casey sighed, shaking with a mixture of adrenaline and fear. Straitening her clothes, she turned her attention back to the original reason she'd ventured into the alley. There, huddled against the back of the alley, was a young woman, nude and visibly trembling as she cried. Casey approached slowly, afraid of scaring the woman even more than she already was, if that was possible. As she got closer, she noticed the filthy blonde hair that hung limply around the girl's bruised face. Cuts and bruises littered her thin body, covering scars that offered testament to the girl's poor treatment.

"It's okay, you're safe now," Casey said soothingly, reaching out to touch the girl.

The woman jerked away from her, curling even more tightly into a ball. It was as if she thought she could make herself disappear.

"I won't let anyone else hurt you."

Slowly the woman turned her face to look at Casey, opening her eyes. Ocean blue eyes, clouded with pain and fear, stared into the misty green eyes of the ADA. Casey shuddered at the shear beauty of the girl, visible even under the grime and bruises.

"W-willow?," the girl said, more a question than a statement.

Before Casey even had a chance to react, the girl launched herself at her, wrapping her arms around the startled attorney's midsection and squeezing for all she was worth. She fell backwards with the weight of the girl and found herself holding a sobbing bundle of naked woman. Perplexed and completely unsure of what to do, Casey simple stroked the girls matted hair and offered soothing words. Who was this girl? More importantly, who in the hell is Willow, and why do you think I'm her?

TBC

Okay...I know this is going to be a strange crossover but I think I can make it work! Let me know what you think about it so far!


	2. Chapter 2

**Resurrection**

Disclaimer: Don't own them . . . Dick Wolf and Joss Whedon do . . . I only write about them.

Pairings: C/O, eventually W/T

Notes: Just a quick recap for those of you that aren't familiar with Buffy. Willow was Buffy's best friend, a kick ass witch and a lesbian to boot. Tara was the first woman she ever fell for and her soul mate. Then, for some reason, unknown to the universe, Joss Whedon decided to kill Tara. She was shot in the back right in front of Willow's eyes. Naturally, being an all powerful and quite scary witch, Willow took offense to this, went a little nuts and proceeded to go on a killing rampage . . . until Xander (another character on the show) was finally able to stop her.

Now as far as Glory goes, she was a Goddess hell bent on returning to her dimension and retaking her place as ruler . . . clashing with Buffy and the gang in the process. At one point, Glory invaded Tara's mind driving her insane for several episodes until Willow came up with a spell to reverse it. Buffy eventually defeated her but I never liked the way they did it. . . .Goddess's can't be killed, as they said many times in the series. So I decided to take a bit of creative freedom and change it. . .

This take place two years after Tara's death. Hopefully the rest will be explained as the story progresses.

**Chapter 2**

The woman's sobbing echoed through the dingy alley, pulling at Casey's soul and making her desperately wish she could somehow take away the pain she so obviously felt. They'd been sitting here for what felt like an eternity, the dampness from the wet pavement soaking through Casey's jeans and causing her to shiver at the sensation. She had to get this woman to the hospital. Her mind raced with the possibilities of what she had gone through and why and how she'd found herself nude and bruised in a filthy back alley of New York City. Pushing away the images, born of her time in SVU, the taller red head tightened her grip on the sobbing woman as she tried to maneuver her cell phone from her coat pocket.

"I'm going to call an ambulance, okay?," she said, purposefully lowering her voice to a gentle soothing timbre. It was her victim voice. The one she used to coax painful revelations and dark secrets from the victims she defended.

"No!," the woman screamed, attempting to scramble away from Casey.

"You need to get checked out sweetie, you're hurt," Casey coaxed.

"No, p-please . . . n-no hospital . . . . Please?" The woman stared at the ADA, begging her silently with those huge blue eyes, now dampened with tears, but a good bit clearer than they'd been just a moment ago.

"But . . ."

"P-please. . ."

Casey couldn't help but notice the slight stutter that halted the girl's speech. She couldn't be sure if it was from the traumatic experience she'd been subjected to, or if it was something that had been there before. Either way, the desperation in the abused woman's voice crumbled Casey's resolve. Maybe she could just call Olivia. Olivia would know what to do, she always did.

"What's your name?," Casey asked, pulling her long coat off to wrap around the woman's body.

"Tara," she stated, her eyes glued to the pavement as she accepted Casey's coat and wrapped it around her shivering body greedily.

"Tara," she began, thinking that the name fit the woman before her, "why don't you want me to take you to the hospital?"

"S-she'll f-f-find me," Tara replied, the severity of her stutter increasing greatly. The waves of terror pouring from her were almost palpable as she began to rock back and forth, once again attempting to curl into a ball.

Resisting the urge to find out just who this 'she' was, Casey instead pushed to her feet, wincing at the ripples of pain that already coursed through her muscles. She'd definitely feel her little disagreement with the unknown man tomorrow, of that she was sure. A drop of blood trickled from her lip to drop onto her white sweater, reminding Casey of the split lip the man had so kindly left to remind her of him. Wiping at the blood with the back of her hand, she winced when it came into contact with the abused skin. Not telling Olivia about this was definitely no longer an option. Dreading the prospects of explaining what had happened and just exactly why she was getting ready to break procedure and take a possible rape victim back to her home, Casey extended her hand to Tara, waiting patiently for the girl to take it.

Tara stared at the offered appendage uncertainly, a war waging on her face. Could she really trust this woman? This stranger with blazing red hair that reminded her so much of her Willow. Could she be trusted not to deliver her back into the hands of Glory? Tara shuddered as she thought of the Hell God. She still wasn't exactly sure how she'd ended up in Glory's dimension in the first place, much less how she'd escaped it.

All she knew was that Glory was supposed to be dead, yet she wasn't. Somehow, Glory had lived and retaken her dimension, crushing all that opposed her until she ruled with a brutality that had not been seen in centuries. The day she died, that day so long ago in Sunnydale, seemed like nothing more than a dream to her now. She remembered a searing pain in her back and blood . . . blood splattered across Willow's white shirt, across her face. For just a moment, she thought that Willow had been hurt. Then as she sank to the ground, she realized that she could no longer feel her body. It was as if she was floating high above, watching as Willow held her dying body and screamed at any God that would listen. It wasn't fair, they had just found each other again . . .and now, she was being taken away. A blinding light from above drew her attention from the macabre seen below and she had known in the moment that it was time for her to go. As she moved closer to the light, a feeling of peace settled over her and she realized that all of the pain, the sadness that she had seen in her life had finally come to an end. In the distance she could just make out a figure. She would have recognized her mother's form anywhere. Somewhere a bit of sadness still tugged at her, she was still hesitant to leave Willow, but it'd been so long since she'd seen her mother . . . she couldn't help but move further from her body and her sobbing girlfriend and closer to the beckoning figure in the distance. Just as she had almost reached her mother, she found herself being dragged violently backwards away from the light. Looking down, all she could see was darkness, deep and impenetrable. She screamed wordlessly as the darkness closed around her, seeping into her mind, into her body, choking her as it invaded her senses.

"My little witch . . . it's been such a long time since I've tasted your mind . . . .," Glory taunted, a disembodied voice floating in darkness. Tara could only scream as Glory drew her further into the darkness.

"Tara?" The voice snapped the witch back to reality. Tara pushed the memories back, feeling the panic that they invoked creeping up to consume her once more. Hesitantly, she took the woman's hand and allowed her to lead her out of the alley. Could this woman be the savior that she had prayed for?

"Where are y-you taking m-me?," she questioned, watching the woman warily.

"Well since you've refused to go to the hospital, I'm taking you to my apartment. My name is Casey by the way," she said, smiling reassuringly.

Tara only nodded, pulling Casey's coat tighter around her as they made their way onto the street.

Casey glanced around, thankful that the late hour had emptied the normally busy street. This would definitely draw attention, which was something that they didn't need at the moment. Tara was like a scared animal, ready to bolt at any moment and Casey just wanted to get her inside so she could try and convince her to go to the hospital for the treatment she clearly needed. Casey decided to use the private entrance on the side of the building rather than go past the doorman in the front. Keeping an eye on Tara, she input her code and pulled the door open for the young woman. Luckily this private entrance just happened to be close to the elevators that would carry them up to her third floor apartment.

Once they were inside the apartment, Casey was at a bit of a loss as to what to do with her traumatized house guest.

"W-would you m-mind if I used your shower? I feel so d-dirty," Tara said, looking down at her feet, while absently fingering the jacked draped over her.

Casey paused, unsure of how to begin to answer that question. If the woman was attacked, then a shower would obliterate any evidence that might still be on her body. Then again, with Tara refusing to even go to the hospital for medical treatment, Casey couldn't imagine that she'd want to press charges against anyone.

"Look, Tara . . . I don't know if that's such a good idea right now. I mean, I know you're scared, I understand that . . . but someone needs to answer for what was done to you." Casey paused, gazing at the girl, attempting to gage her reaction. She watched as a veil descended over Tara's face, the girl effectively shutting down before her eyes.

"No."

"But Tara, you were attacked . . ."

"Not by anything you c-can f-fight Casey, t-trust me," Tara replied, turning to face Casey. The attorney was struck by just how dead the girl's eyes appeared as she spoke. "P-please, j-just leave it a-alone."

Tara struggled to get the words out, closing her eyes and muttering a few choice curse words. God, she loathed her stutter. The harder she tried to control her speech impediment, the more noticeable it became. The more upset or nervous she was, the more her voice betrayed her. It had nearly left when she was with Willow. Something about the other girl just seemed to put Tara at ease. If she closed her eyes and concentrated hard enough she could almost remember how it felt to be in Willow's arms. If she really tried, sometimes she could even remember how Willow's sandalwood perfume smelled. Some days, holding on to those faint memories was all that kept her sane while in Glory's "tender" care.

Tara wondered if Willow was okay. She wondered if she had moved on after her death. Surely she had. Maybe it's better if I just stay away and let her continue to believe that I am dead. Coming back into her girlfriend's life now, after the two long years of hell she'd endured would surely do nothing but make it harder on Willow . . . and that's the last thing she wanted to do.

"Is there someone I can call for you? Maybe Willow?," Casey ventured subtly, trying to pry information from Tara as gently as possible.

"P-please, I just want to take a shower Casey," Tara pleaded.

"Okay Tara. Let me find you some clothes."

Casey walked into her bedroom to retrieve something for the woman to wear, lost in thought. God, this really was so abnormal . . . almost to the point of being surreal. There was nothing about tonight that even came close to being within procedure. In fact, she'd gone against just about everything they tell people to do when dealing with a possible sexual assault. First of all, she'd brought the girl home with her, effectively obliterating that line between personal and professional right off the bat. Now she was allowing Tara to shower, knowing that whatever clues the woman's battered body may hold would flow down the drain, gone forever. Casey genuinely couldn't help but give in to Tara though. Something about her, something about tonight, told the ADA that this wasn't your normal SVU case and that Tara wasn't your run of the mill victim. Of course the overwhelming urge to protect that the blonde seemed to be able to inspire in Casey didn't help matters. There was such vulnerability in those impossibly huge blue eyes.

Heading back, clutching a t-shirt and a pair of jogging pants, Casey led Tara into the large guest bathroom. She opened the linen closet and pulled out a clean towel and wash cloth, along with a well stocked first aid kit.

"Shampoo and soap is in the shower. I thought you could use this to clean up some of your cuts and scrapes," she said quietly, motioning towards the kit.

"Thank you."

"Sure, just call if you need me okay," Casey replied, moving into the hallway.

Tara smiled and nodded before pushing the door shut. Casey listened until she heard the shower start up, then leaned against the wall. Sighing, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed the familiar number.

"_Hello there_," Olivia answered, after a couple of rings.

"Hey Liv."

"_What's up Casey, you sound tense._" Olivia didn't miss a thing.

"You're not going to believe what happened to me tonight," Casey said, pausing as she searched for the words to explain what was going on to her girlfriend.

"_And?,_" Olivia prompted.

"There's another woman in my shower."

"_What?!_"

Casey winced at Olivia's tone and mentally smacked herself for putting it that way. You'd think an attorney would be a bit more eloquent with her words.

"It's not like that Olivia. Look, can you just come over?"

"_Are you okay?_," the detective asked, worry creeping into her voice.

"I'm fine, I promise ." Casey tried to sound as positive and reassuring as possible.

"_I'm on my way Case_."

TBC

A/N: Well there you have it, Chapter 2 . . . the action will start to pick up in the next chapter so hang in there for what's sure to be a wild, wild ride. Don't forget to click that review button and feed the writer:)


End file.
